An ominous killer
by kobe24
Summary: Anonymous,thats the only thing we know about the misterious killer in springfield, but what happens to the simpsons family when Bart discovers shocking connections with the murderer, will he crack the case at once and risk his life or decide to stay silen


An-Ominous killer 

Homer Simpson was lying down on his sofa several seconds after he walked inside the house. He had just returned from Moe's and was feeling dizzy. The alcoholic decided to watch the news channel as he finished his fourth bottle of beer, depriving his three children from _The Itchy and Scratchy show_. Kent Brockman's face replaced Scratchy's cut-off-head on the television screen as Marge joined the rest of the family in the living room.

_As I informed you earlier it seems that Bumblebee man has been murdered as he was walking out of his apartment this afternoon._

''BORING'' Homer shouted before closing the television

'' Dad what are you doing, open it! Someone's been killed!'' Lisa shouted to her father

''No Lisa'' Homer began slowly '' you need to pay attention; they said someone has been murdered. Don't worry nobody was killed.''

''M,U,R,D…'' Homer said leaning towards Lisa as he started to spell the word.

''Homer she's right!'' Marge shouted, cutting her husband off, before grabbing the remote.

As she opened the television, Kent Brockman's face appeared once more on the screen, he looked frightened.

_The police are on the case and have yet no clue to find the person responsible for this crime. Chief Wiggum is directing the operation and can assure us that he will do all that is humanly possible to retrieve the killer._

''D'oh!'' Homer shouted as he realized that his daughter was right after all.

Marge lowered the volume as she heard someone knocking on the front door.

''Are we expecting anyone?'' Marge asked, still staring at the front door

The other family members shook there heads negatively.

'' I'll get it'' Lisa said as she stood up, walking towards the door.

'' WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!'' Homer shouted '' THE KILLER IS COMING FOR US.''

'' Dad how many beers did you drink today'' Lisa said calmly

'' Not enough! '' Homer said as he reached for another bottle

'' I don't think the killer would bother knocking, he'd just find another way in so as not to be seen. '' Lisa said to her father

'' Lisa I'm the adult here witch means I choose what's best for my family'' Homer started '' OK now here's the plan; we are going to leave by the back and then we're off …''

'' Homer there is no way we are going back to Alaska! '' Marge shouted cutting him off '' especially not just for someone knocking at our door! ''

'' Lisa, Bart, bring your sister with you and go in the kitchen'' Homer said '' I don't want you to see this ''

The three children left the room in silence, leaving the couple alone.

'' Please please please please please! '' Homer begged as he got on his knees.

The look on his wife's face let him know that there was no chance for him to see his sweet Alaska again. Homer told his children to report back in to the living room and began the talking.

'' All right everyone, your mother and I have decided that we would leave by the back and decide only then what comes next '' Homer said as he tried to look serious in front of his children. '' Now let's get going since he still didn't hear us ''

'' Actually I heard you scream earlier. '' A familiar voice said from outside the house '' and I am no killer ''

'' D'oh! '' Homer shouted once more

'' Wait a minute '' Lisa said unlocking the door '' I recognize that voice! ''

She was happy to be right as she opened the door but seemed disappointed to see the person staring at her.

''Hey Milhouse '' Lisa said as she already looked bored

''Hey '' Milhouse said, he looked quite nervous. '' I was wondering… if you were doing something tonight ''

'' Well tonight I was planning on sleeping '' Lisa responded, trying to make him understand that she did not expect any visitors at that time.

'' Oh… I'll come back tomorrow then '' Milhouse said as he started walking his way back to his house. '' See ya ''

'' Milhouse I'm still with Colin '' Lisa said '' He left to Ireland with the rest of his family for a couple of days. But that doesn't mean I'm single. ''

'' Could I ask why is Colin so important for you? '' Milhouse asked

'' Colin is… special '' Lisa said, she was almost whispering now '' I can't explain it ''

'' All right, thanks Lisa '' Milhouse said, he looked excited for some reason now '' I'll see you at school tomorrow! ''

Lisa kept wondering what Milhouse had in mind as she closed the front door.

_I guess he'll never give up _Lisa thought.


End file.
